


colors

by wayvie (orphan_account)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gowon, Happy pride month, Haseul - Freeform, Lesbian Characters, Loona - Freeform, Romance, Slight fluff?, implied suicide, lesbian fic, mention of suicide, olivia hye - Freeform, olivia hye/gowon, promise rings, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wayvie
Summary: hyejoo lets go of her pain and grief over gowon.





	colors

late nights spent lips touching, eyes closed, and hands intertwined. these were hyejoo’s favorite days with chaewon, days where evenings melted into night and cookies & cream ice cream sat between them both, two spoons sticking from its sides.

chaewon would whisper corny pick up lines and jokes into her ear, lips hovering over the lobe and the space between them thin. hyejoo wanted every second to remain a memory.

sadly, nothing lasts forever. 

the night of chaewon’s suicide, hyejoo was fast asleep in her bed. her phone vibrated gently against the wood of her night stand. too deep asleep to notice, it rang 7 more times before falling still, hyejoo’s breathing still calm and eyes still closed. 

it wasnt until 8pm the next day that she was notified of her girlfriend’s death. she was working silently on an essay, fingers dancing over her pink keyboard ( from haseul , who insisted she gave her a home warming gift ), brows furrowed and eyes puffy with sleep. 

her phone rang loudly, contrasting against the calm and silent environment. groaning, she picked up the phone and held it to her ear, fingers slowly coming to a halt and eyes watering. she mumbled a goodbye to the caller and dropped the phone onto the floor, head lowering onto the desk. 

she didn’t know how long she sat there, possibly a few hours, or maybe thirty minutes, but enough time to receive multiple calls and messages from her friends. 

it’s been 1 year since her death. leaning forward to brush her fingers gently against the flowers laying on the stone, she gave a small smile. even if chaewon couldn’t be here with her, she still wanted to do this. she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small gray box, pulling it open to reveal a silver promise ring. 

“park chaewon,” she whispered to the gray slab of stone, “even if you can’t be with me now, i want to take our relationship a step further. even if you can’t be with me on my lowest days, or on my best, i’ll always remember and think of you.” 

she placed the ring where chaewon’s heart would be,and stood up, giving one last glance at the grave. “goodbye,” she mumbled, turning on her heel and greeting the wind in her departure.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, this was supposed to be shorter and angstier but then i got thinking about a happier ending?? and then boom, this happened. it’s kinda weird and robotic sounding to me at some points, but nevertheless i hope you liked it. 
> 
> pride month is coming to an end, and sadly today is the last day. don’t forget that you’re valid & loved <3 🏳️🌈
> 
> and please remember that you’re not alone. suicide doesn’t end the pain, it just passes it on to someone else. there is always someone who cares and loves you. 
> 
> suicide hotline: 1-800-273-8255


End file.
